Media content generators, distributors, and publishers often have to handle large amounts of content from a variety of sources. For example, some media content generators have large libraries of content stored in high resolution format, and distribution of these large libraries of content can be difficult to manage because distribution can occur through different types of networks to consumers with varying bandwidth on the network. Additionally, consumers can access content on a network through different devices having different optimal viewing formats. Furthermore, different distribution networks support different content formats. These varying factors as well as the content itself can be susceptible to change due to media content providers, distributors, and consumers. Thus, there is need for more sophisticated methods and systems for managing the publishing and distribution of content.